lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Barracks video
| LastSeen=Dharma Intiative Orientation Kit | Owned=DHARMA Initiative | Found=Young Ben and his father | Used=DHARMA Initiative }} The Barracks video was a video whose purpose was to brief the new members of the DHARMA Initiative about the Barracks area. It was hosted by Pierre Chang. Summary The video appeared to discuss the living area, and notably provided a brief explanation for why the area was surrounded by a sonar fence. It was stated that this was to protect employees from wildlife, rather than for instance the Monster, which the fence can defend against. The video also provided continuity about a new code for the fence being given every day, explaining how young Ben might have been able to learn it. Further, the video gave some clues to the purpose of the Initiative, to study the Island's unique properties for the betterment of the human race. Finally, the video also supported the notion that the Hydra station was a zoological facility, as the video mentioned ferrying employees (i.e. to a different Island), should they be assigned to this. This seems plausible as the Initiative would have wanted to keep potentially dangerous species away from their employees, separated by water. Transcript German version In the German version of the barracks video, the ending is different. Special Edition The Special Edition Dharma Season 5 Box Set contains a longer, revised, version of the videotape. Transcript card THE DHARMA INITIATIVE WELCOME TO THE ISLAND ORIENTATION - REVISED with a lawn, trees and mountains. Pierre Chang steps into view at the Welcome Centre, signs of ADMISSION and ORIENTATION at the Barracks with happy, busy people card ASSIGNMENT picture of the DHARMA assignment questionnaire, scenes of happily assigned people of a garderner and a mechanic during workhours, and of a man mowing the grass in his free time of the main Island, a polar bear, a sparrow and the logo of the Hydra station. Text: FERRY OPERATES THREE TIMES A DAY. card HOUSING of the Barracks, exterior and interior card LIFESTYLE of the playground, children, the school and a volleyball game card RECREATION of an outrigger at sea, prepared food, the Barracks Cafeteria lunch menu and tinned DHARMA food card with Arrow logo MEDICAL STAFF AND COUNSELORS with a smiling psychologist, Donna, personnel talking to a medical staff members, and a picture of a medical history questionnaire Chang on the lawn of the Barracks, a man on a bike cycles by card SECURITY of security cameras and the sonic fence card with picture of a Sonar Fence control panel REMEMBER TO DISARM ! of a DHARMA van cruising over the Island. Text: 5 KILOMETERS of the Island mountains, and a scene of a roving boar. Text: BEWARE. [text card INDIGENOUS PEOPLE of the Incident Report form and the Security Protocol handbook of the Tempest, the Pearl and the Orchid an Arrow logo on a jump suit, a waving Kaukasian man with a moustache and an Afro-American man sitting on a bench, two female members (one a biologist named Cornelia) smiling at the camera. [text card RESPECT OTHERS' PRIVACY of festivities around the Barracks gazebo card COMMUNITY A man named Earl and another DHARMA member laughing at the camera, a family party for Raymond, new recruits posing for a photo, a bearded man in a suit accepting his new clothes and protocols, two joking technicians in front of a giant computer, Elmer making notes, Phil instructing the new recruits, the barbecue party around the gazebo, with a sign 'WELCOME NEW RECRUITS' and DHARMA balloons for the children. Trivia * Pierre Chang was wearing a Swan lab coat. * Pierre Chang didn't move his left arm during the video. This would imply that his prosthetic arm was already in place, but when Chang interviewed Jack Shephard to assign him his new job into the DHARMA Initiative after seeing the video, he had full use of both arms. He later lost the use of his left arm during the Incident, which was after this video had been shot. See also *Orientation Film *DHARMA Initiative *Barracks *Pierre Chang *DHARMA assignment questionnaire External links The Barracks video on YouTube The German Barracks video with alternative transcript on YouTube Revised Barracks video included with Lost: The Complete Fifth Season DHARMA Intiative Orientation Kit es:Vídeo de los Barracones fr:Vidéo des Baraquements Category:Orientation Category:DHARMA Initiative Category:Videos